


Seeker in Heat

by FoolishGlint



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, NSFW, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, seeker in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishGlint/pseuds/FoolishGlint
Summary: Soundwave learns that seekers in heat are not helpless in the slightest.
Relationships: Starscream/Soundwave
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Seeker in Heat

Something was wrong, Soundwave could feel it. Just a few hours ago Starscream had locked himself in his habsuite with specific instructions to not disturb him. This behaviour had baffled him until Knockout had clarified that Starscream was going into a mating cycle. 

Soundwave figured that the seeker had holed himself up to protect himself from the numerous Decepticons who would love to take advantage of the situation he was in. How wrong he was. His comm hissed with static and someone’s fear filled voice spoke in broken words.

“Backup....requested......please......help.”

Soundwave quickly traced the call to the corridors that lead to Starscream’s room. Looking on the security camera he saw the battered bodies of several Decepticons, all sporting prominent claw marks. Starscream’s door was lying in two pieces on the ground. But the seeker was nowhere to be found.

“Looking for me?” 

Soundwave turned and a chill went down his spine. Starscream stood in the doorway, valve on display and leaking lubricant, optics filled with lust. Wasting no time, Soundwave released his cables to attempt to detain Starscream before more damage was done. 

With surprising speed, Starscream dodged the tentacles and grabbed them, pulling Soundwave to him. Starscream had always been strong, but it seemed as though his strength had doubled while in heat. With the seeker so close to him Soundwave could smell the pheromones he was emitting. It was intoxicating. 

“Oh Soundwave, you have no idea how much I want you.” 

His voice was low and husky, borderline obscene. Astonishingly, Starscream did not immediately begin ravishing him, rather carrying Soundwave in his arms as he ran back to his habsuite. Dodging his multiple victims Starscream entered the habsuite and tossed Soundwave into the nest he had made.

Soundwave watched as Starscream began to pile furniture against the open doorway and noted the multiple cubes of energon that were stockpiled in a corner. How long was Starscream planning on having this heat? And what was in store for him? Starscream deemed that enough furniture was blocking the exit, and turned his attention back to Soundwave.

He dropped to all fours, wings swaying sensually as he crawled over to Soundwave. Lightly trilling, Starscream stuck out his glossa and ran it along Soundwave’s visor. The lack of reciprocation did not deter the heat addled seeker. Starscream moved down to his neck and bit hard. Soundwave moaned tightly, attempting to restrain himself.

Starscream suckled on the bite, licking up any energon that might have spilled. Then he brought his helm down Soundwave’s frame, servos holding him in place as Starscream situated himself between Soundwave’s legs. His glossa began to grind on the panel covering his valve, causing Soundwave to twitch as his restraint was breaking. 

“Open for me,” Starscream growled, the vibrations sending shivers throughout Soundwave’s frame

The panel snapped open, revealing a deep purple valve with faint violet biolights. Starscream purred, pleased, and began to tongue the outer rim of his valve.

Soundwave cried out as Starscream swirled his glossa around his anterior node, lapping up the lubricant that began to flow. The sound of cooling fans clicking on rang throughout the room, but Soundwave didn’t notice. That glossa moved sinfully, teasing the valve’s sensory nodes.

While Starscream continued his ministrations upon the valve in front of him, he massaged the spike housing covering Soundwave’s spike. Soundwave was losing control, he couldn’t halt the noises that Starscream was wringing out of him. The spike housing also slid back without much stimulation. 

Starscream slid his glossa over Soundwave’s anterior node, delighting in the shudder it elicited, and onto the pressurizing spike. Soundwave bucked into the sensation, but Starscream held him down with a firm servo, and with his free servo slipped two digits into Soundwave’s lubricating valve. 

Soundwave keened into the touch as Starscream took in his spike and began to thrust his digits in and out of the tight passage. He gently rubbed the swollen node, smirking around the spike as Soundwave moaned indecently.

He sucked, hard, and Soundwave arched beautifully as Starscream went down to the base of his spike. Soundwave was close to climax, so close, but just as he was about to overload Starscream pulled away from him. Soundwave was ashamed of the harsh whine that left his mouth, even as Starscream continued to gaze upon his frame with smouldering optics

He climbed on top of Soundwave, and there were no guesses on his intentions. Soundwave watched as Starscream fingered his own neglected valve, stretching it with two digits scissoring. 

Starscream pulled his digits out of his valve and began to lower himself onto Soundwave’s waiting spike. He moaned as he slowly took more and more of the spike into his valve. Soundwave gripped Starscream’s hips and gently brought him to the hilt of his spike. 

The lascivious look in Starscream’s optics turned him on even more. Starscream wiggled a bit, causing them both to groan in pleasure. The walls of mesh surrounding his spike clenched, nearly causing Soundwave to overload right then. 

With a coquettish grin, Starscream began to move up and down, and Soundwave began to thrust his hips up to match the movements. It felt stunningly heavenly, as the valve that gripped his spike flexed. Starscream was speeding up as Soundwave’s cord hit his deep sensory nodes.

Lubricant was gushing from his valve, making obscene noises as Starscream slammed into Soundwave again and again. Soundwave was helpless as Starscream rode him roughly, all he could do was enjoy the ride. 

Starscream suddenly went taught and howled as he overloaded, back snapping into an arch as his valve tightened around Soundwave’s spike.

With the tight valve absolutely strangling his spike, Soundwave overloaded as well, transfluid flooding Starscream’s valve and spilling out. Starscream was panting from the stimulation, but he leaned down and whispered in Soundwave’s audial.

“Are you ready for round two?”

____________________________________________________

Soundwave was sure that something was broken. His chronometer told him it had been three days since Starscream had dragged him away for the fragging session. He had thirty seven missed calls from Megatron. Soundwave didn’t want to be there when Megatron learned of what kept him away from his post for so long.

Soundwave shifted slightly, and a stab of pain went through his frame. Starscream was rough when in heat, but still took time to feed him and keep him clean. He was finally coming out of his heat, and then Soundwave can go to the medbay. Discreetly. Starscream stirred from his recharge, optics blinking blearily as he surveyed the situation with a clear mind.

“Frag, I went into heat didn’t I.”

Soundwave said nothing, but Starscream figured it out anyways.

“Apologies Soundwave, seekers tend to get extremely territorial and aggressive when in heat. Which is why,” Starscream glared at Soundwave, “I requested that no one disturb me.”

He noticed the claw and bite marks that marred Soundwave’s frame. Pride swelled up within his spark as Starscream looked over him. Properly claimed. 

“You must be injured. Allow me.”

Soundwave had no time to protest as Starscream once again began to carry him. The vehicons stared as the strange sight passed them by. The more obvious onlookers were promptly snarled at, and they quickly fled. 

The doors to the medbay opened, and Knockout and Breakdown looked up from their work.

“Woah Soundwave, how did you get injured? And why is the Commander carrying you.” 

Starscream gently deposited Soundwave onto the medical berth, “None of your business.”

Knockout smirked, “Ah but Starscream, you forget that without a proper reason issue I’m not allowed to treat the patient.”

He chuckled as Starscream glared daggers at him.

“Not to worry Commander, all medical issues are confidential, so long as the higher up doesn’t demand details.”

Breakdown began to scan Soundwave and his mouth opened in shock.

“Hey Soundwave, why does your pelvis have fifteen fractures?”

Soundwave turned to Starscream and his visor displayed a winking emoticon, and all was made clear.

“You lucky son of a gun!” Breakdown shouted enthusiastically as he brought his servo down for a high five.

The sound of something snapping entered Soundwave’s audials.


End file.
